Creepy the Pony
by Sunshine the Pony
Summary: I made two stories Creepy the Pony and SMILE last night, so I said... "Why not uplaod them today?" So here we are.


One day, while she was still a very young filly, her parents asked her to pick vegetables from their garden to prepare salad for family dinner. While she did wash the greens out, she did not know that the worms in the dirt (she pulled up roots) and the beetles on the leaves were not part of the plant, and washed those as well, leaving them in the salad. She ate her salad before her parents did, ate the crawlies, and found them strangely delicious. Her parents, however, quickly caught on and threw their salads (and hers) out, but she had already gained a taste.

This bizarre taste of hers has been something of a horror to her parents, who were hoping their daughter would carry on the family restaurant tradition. However, she is no slouch of a cook in the present, though she does tend to cook horrible things for herself that no other pony in their right mind would eat. When cooking for others, though, she is mindful of what is considered normal food.

Her eating habits made her a big target for bullying and picking on as a filly, and although not PROUD of her nature, she took it in stride. After all, she knows what she likes, and won't let others tell her otherwise. None the less, the odd diet isn't entirely good for a young pony's nutrition, and she's been pretty sickly as long as everyone's known her.

One day, one of the meaner and more proficient unicorns in her school transfigured her already messy hair into actively-wriggling worm-like hair. She didn't really care, and in fact took a bite of her tail, only to turn back to the unicorn and say "It doesn't even taste like worms. How much of a failure -are- you?" before walking off. This event, the moment she embraced how much she makes other ponies uncomfortable with her eating habits, is what earned her her cutie mark.

She has not had her hair changed back as she rather likes it; it keeps those with shallow hearts away. Anyone who can see past her freakish hair is likely to see past her strange eating habits and would be worth having as a friend. She doesn't dislike other ponies, but other ponies haven't given her much of a reason to be anything other than a hermit. Although she has embraced her creepiness, she'd rather not get in people's way and would rather let people go on with their lives without her presence distracting them as they stop to stare.

Creepy's hair has grown something of a mind of its own in its wriggling, due to the enchantment used. Although it made no effort in the past, in the present it will defend itself if attacked (such as by birds), sometimes even going so far as forming a 'fist' to punch its assailant (unbeknownst to Creepy). It also has its own sort of sense of touch (which Creepy does not share), allowing it to feel movements in the air. It is in inherently curious of other wriggling bodies, such as fingers or other worms, and will usually try to wrap itself around such things as if trying to identify them. Creepy cannot control her hair by any means, and most of the time remains fairly oblivious to what it's up to.

Creepy lives in a small cottage where the Everfree Forest borders Manehattan (assuming it does), and takes regular trips into the forest during the day. While she doesn't consider herself adventurous, she's been fascinated with the forest since she was a very young filly.

To make up for her own loneliness, Creepy has taken to coming up with stories - usually scary or disturbing ones, to perpetuate the personality that resulted in her cutie mark - to fill up her free time. Most of these stories are based on unusual things she has seen in the woods, and she also catalogs urban legends, assuming they're urban legends that she didn't start to begin with. Despite her appearance and bad reputation, she is actually fairly popular with children, who love her scary stories and occasionally gather at her cottage to hear her tell them, in the rare event they can get away from her parents. Parents in general do not approve of her telling scary stories to their children.

Creepy met Muse (char of ~yukidragon) when Muse was traveling looking for stories and legends of other pony towns and cities. Muse overheard children being berated by their parents to "not go to the creepy pony's house for her scary stories" and, curious, went to check it out. The two got along well for their mutual interest in fiction, and have been pen-pals ever since. Muse has also introduced Creepy to her other friends (such as Princess Starshine (char of ~NeonMouko) and Bolt Action (char of ~toriga) ) over time. She is also familiar with Muse's assistant, Goggles (also ~toriga).

One of Creepy's hobbies aside telling stories is collecting odds and ends that she finds in the forest, which are neatly arranged on shelves in her cottage. She has somewhere between 20 and 30 of these items. Sometimes, these items can have special properties that she is entirely unaware of. In the rare event she is aware of them, she usually cannot pinpoint which item is causing that effect.

The most notable of these is a ghastly apparition that looks like a rotting, zombified version of Creepy herself (with no cutie mark, and an appearance that shifts at will from mundane zombie-like to fairly grotesque, like having real worms squirming from an open skull), with a single, eerie and glowing red eye in the left socket. When it is not hanging around making eerie noises, it often threatens Creepy by appearing to be killed by something horrible as she wanders the woods; ironically, this has the effect of steering Creepy AWAY from dangerous things in the woods, and also occasionally plays into her stories. Nobody else can see the ghost under normal circumstances.

A list of some of the more notable items in her collection (to be added to as I think of more, IF I do):

- A brick from a scary, abandoned town in the middle of the Everfree Forest. The town itself is in shambles, so much so that there is nothing of worth left there, and most of the buildings are either broken down or so old and decrepit that they're in danger of collapsing at the slightest provocation. Creepy looked around the town enough to look for interesting artifacts and, finding nothing, decided to take home a brick from one of the houses that had already fallen. The ghost that haunts her is actually bound to the brick, and haunts her for disturbing its resting place. Others who have somehow been marked by the secrets of that town, Sunny Town, are also able to see the ghost. Naturally, it isn't a true ghost, as it doesn't resemble any dead pony in particular (looking like a dead Creepy), and is more a manifestation of whatever magic power lurks in Sunny Town's remains.

- A beautiful golden spyglass. Probably the only item so far that Creepy has picked up that seems to have any worth. She is unaware of its unique properties, as she has a difficult time using it and usually just leaves it on display. Anyone looking through it, though, can see supernatural phenomena; anything from ghosts to bizarre auras to spectral trails. Naturally, anyone using it would be able to see her haunting specter, but nobody's tried, yet.

- A gnarled branch from a very scary-looking tree. It almost looks like a four-fingered, clawed hand. Creepy often tells little colts and fillies that it can be heard scratching at the shelf at night, but it's actually not true.

- A small rock with no real unusual qualities other than an odd shape seemingly carved in it. She found it at the opening of a cave that she's fairly certain contained a dragon due to one of the apparition's 'warnings.' It doesn't do anything special, and Creepy hasn't come up with a story for it yet. 


End file.
